


Masturbation

by SPNfan121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught Masturbation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Dean caught Sam masturbating and decides to help him out.





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you are enjoying my story.

Sam lays on the bed. He was alone in the motel room because Dean was god knows where and he was bored. Really bored. 

A few days ago they finished their case but Dean wants to stay a little longer in this town. Maybe to go to a bar and find a girl, who was willing enough to let him fuck her.

But Sam doesn’t mind that Dean wasn’t there, because he could finally do something that Dean was doing all the time. Jerking off.

Sam couldn't do that in the shower when he knows that his brother was in the other room. He just doesn't want Dean to hear him. Maybe he was a little shy when it comes to stuff like this. But this time he decides he should take the chance and do it. 

Sam slides his hand down his body and opened the button of his jeans, pulling the zipper down and slides his hand inside.

A low moan escapes Sam’s lips as his cock was getting hard inside his boxer briefs. Fuck that felt amazing. And he could wait to take his big, hard cock in his hand and just jerk himself. Just the thought of it was getting him a little harder than before. God, he must be really horny but Sam doesn’t care.

He slides his jeans down his thighs to get more comfortable and takes them off. He throws his jeans to the floor and lays his head against the pillow. A soft sigh comes from his mouth and he starts to touch himself through his boxer briefs. His cock was hard and wants some attention but Sam also likes to tease himself a little. Just a little to make the moment, when he finally jerks himself, a little better. 

Sam's cock was leaking already pre-come and his boxer briefs were getting wet, but Sam likes the feeling of it, so it doesn't really matter to him. 

He pulls his boxer briefs down as well and throws it to his jeans. His cock was laying hard and full on his belly now and pre-come was tripping on his t-shirt he was still wearing. Sam grips his t-shirt and pulls it over his head. When his shirt was on his floor, he wraps his big hand around his cock and jerks himself a little.

“Oh fuck,” moaned Sam, as he moves his hand up and down his cock. He plays with his wet tip a little and smears the pre-come around his cockhead. Fuck, that felt really good.

Sam couldn’t hold back the moans he was making, even if he tries. He couldn’t. He was lost in his own pleasure.

Sam moves his hand to his chest, squeezing his nibbles, making them hard. He had forgotten, how good that was. How good it felt to give his body this kind of attention. It was incredible. 

Sweat was dripping down his temple as he was jerking himself, down his chest and over his belly. 

He was so lost in his pleasure that he didn’t hear how the door opened and Dean stepped into the room.

With a loud slap was the door thrown into the lock and Sam suddenly opened his eyes and was staring at his big brother in total shock. As fast as he could he moved his hand from his cock and grips the blanket to cover himself.

“Dean … I … ahm,” stumbles Sam over his own words. He wasn’t sure what to say. His brother just caught him jerking off. God, that was so embarrassing. 

Dean had a big smirk on his face, as he walks towards the bed, Sam was laying in.

“So that is what you’re doing when I’m not around, huh?” asked Dean and raised an eyebrow. It was interesting for Dean to see that his little brother was doing something like this.

The younger man opened his mouth to say something, but no words were coming out of it. Sam could feel how the heat was rising into his cheeks and he was getting red. 

“Do you need help with that?” asked Dean and pointed to Sam’s blanket covered cock. 

Did his brother ask him really, if he could jerk him off? There were so many thoughts inside of Sam's head and he wasn’t sure what to do now. 

“You did not just say that, right?” Sam gives his brother a confused look. This can’t be real. This gotta be a dream. Besides that this was wrong on so many levels. They’re brothers. They shouldn’t be doing something like this at all.

“Yes, I did say that,” replied Dean and sat down on the bed next to Sam, looking at him.

“But … we’re brothers, Dean. We can’t … shouldn’t be doing something like this.”

“I know, baby boy. But to be honest I don’t care. Sammy, I want you so much it hurts. Please, let me make you feel good. Yeah.” Dean’s hand was moving under the blanket and wraps his hand around Sam’s cock.

Sam needed a second to understand what was going on. Did Dean want him that way? This was something Sam has never let himself think about. But his thoughts doesn't matter now. What matters was Dean's strong hand around his cock and to be honest it felt good. Really good. 

Slowly Dean pushed the blanket away and smirks as he saw Sam’s big cock in his hand. He starts to move his hand up and down, stroking his brother’s cock.

Sam throws his head back, eyes closed as he felt the friction of skin on skin. Why is this so fucking good? He moans softly and jerks his hips a little to get more of this amazing feeling.

“You like this, Sammy?” Dean whispers into Sam’s ear and licked over his earlobe.

“Yes,” Sam moaned and opened his eyes again. Turning his head so he could look into Dean’s eyes.

Dean’s eyes were a little darker than before, as he watched Sam’s reaction while he was giving him pleasure. It felt so wrong and dirty but it turns him on like nothing else right now. He could feel how his cock was getting hard inside his jeans, pressing gently against his zipper. And he kind of likes that feeling. The feeling of arousal building up inside his body.

Sam couldn’t help himself, but to look down just to see that Dean was getting hard. He looked up into Dean’s eyes again and want to say something but he doesn’t know how.

“You can also touch me if you want, Sammy. I don’t mind,” said Dean and his thumb circled around Sam’s wet tip.

Which makes Sam moan again. His chest was rising up and down heavily, his breathing was speeding up a little. Fuck that was so good and Sam just wants to make this last.

“Dean … please, faster.” Sam begged but he doesn’t give a shit.

Dean doesn't need to tell twice and his hand moves faster over Sam's hard cock. His thumb pushed a little into the slit and Sam screams in pleasure. His own cock gives a little twitch at that and begged for attention but Dean has only eyes for Sam. Sam always comes before himself even at that moment. He wants to make this so good for his brother. 

Sam could feel how his orgasm was starting to build inside him. Could feel how his balls were getting tighter with every stroke of Dean's hand on his cock and he's seconds away from coming in his brother's hand. 

"Dean … I'm … gonna …. gonna come," gasped Sam out and jerked his hips towards Dean. He was so close. So fucking close. His legs were shaking now and sweat was dripping down his body. 

"Come for me, Sammy," whispers Dean into Sam's ear. His voice was rough and his breath was hot against Sam's skin and this was all it takes to make Sam come. 

Sam’s moaning out his brother’s name as he throws his head back as thick hot spurts leaving his cock, covering his stomach and Dean’s hand.

Dean doesn't move his come-covered hand from Sam's cock as he works him through the aftershocks. 

After Sam has calmed down from his orgasm, Dean lifted up his hand and licked it off, while he closed his eyes. The bitter-salty taste of Sam's come makes Dean moan loudly. He licks it all off, doesn't want to waste any of this. He never thought he would enjoy tasting his brother's come but it was like for Dean as he was in heaven. Fuck does his Sammy taste good. 

Sam has watched Dean the whole time and he really has to bite back a moan, because that was fucking hot. The way Dean licked off his fucking come and seems to enjoy it was too much for Sam to take. 

“Shit Sammy. You taste so fucking good,” moaned Dean and opened his eyes again, grinning at his little brother.

Sam doesn’t know how to responds to that. He knows that this wasn’t normal at all but at the same time, in some creepy way, it felt right to do that with Dean.

"Do … do you still want me … to make you come?" asked Sam shyly and heat was rising up his cheeks. 

"Fuck yes, Sammy. Of course, I want to feel your big hand around my cock." Dean moved a little closer to Sam and opened up his jeans, pulling the zipper down and reached inside to get his hard cock out. Then Dean pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs to get more room for Sam. 

Sam gasps as he saw the hard cock of his brother. It wasn’t the first time they saw each other naked, even walked in when the other was in the room jerking off and stuff like that. But this was the first time he was that close to Dean's cock. Dean's cock was hard and big, not so big as himself but that doesn't matter. Pre-come was tripping out of his wet tip onto his shirt he was wearing. Dean's cock was really beautiful. Can you even say something like this about a cock in general? 

"Can you please stop starring and get started already?" asked Dean and rolled his eyes. He knows that he was good packing but for fuck's sack he was hard as fuck and wants Sam to start. 

“You’re a little bossy, aren’t you?”, replied Sam and caressed Dean’s thigh gently. 

“And you’re a little slowly. Can you please … oh my god,” moaned Dean out as Sam wraps his strong hand around his cock, getting a tight grip.

“Like this?”, asked Sam with an almost innocence tone in his voice.

“Yes, just move your hand,” commanded Dean and moves his hips towards Sam.

Sam doesn’t want to be a tease so he does exactly what Dean wanted him to do. He starts slowly, moving his hand up and down Dean’s cock, stroking it gently.

A low moan escapes Dean's lips, his eyes were closed and sweat was dripping down his chest. He doesn't give a shit. The only thing that's on his mind right now is Sam's hand on his cock, jerking him off. 

Sam rubs his thumb over Dean’s slit, rubbing the pre-come over Dean’s cockhead, making his tip even wetter.

“Yes, Sammy. Just like that,” moaned Dean and his cock was twitching a little in Sam’s hand.

"Yeah, Dean. I make you feel so good, big brother," whispers Sam in Dean's ear and his hot breath tickling Dean's skin. 

Sam moves his other hand down to squeezed Dean’s balls gently, rolling them in his hand, which makes Dean moan again.

Why does this feel so good? Sam’s hand is strong but very gently by his balls and it’s just incredible. Dean can’t get enough of this amazing feeling his brother was giving him right now. And he doesn’t want to come, at least not yet. He wants to make this feeling last a little longer.

“Dean you look so hot right now,” murmurs Sam as he leans back a little just to watch his beautiful brother.

All Sam could see in Dean’s face was pleasure and need. The fact that he was the one, who makes Dean feel so good makes him proud. And he wants to make Dean feel even better. He wants to make him come, wanted Dean to moan his name when he does.

He strokes Dean’s cock a little faster, rubbing again and again over the wet slit and his brother closed his eyes again. 

"Oh fuck, Sam. I'm so close," moaned Dean and moved his hips, trying to get more friction against his hard cock. 

"Yeah, Dean. I need you to see you come," begged Sam and his voice were breathless. Fuck, he wants to see Dean come in his hand, wants to feel that hot come running through his fingers. 

One last time Sam moves his thumb over Dean’s tip and that was it. 

Dean’s hips jerked towards Sam’s hand, head throwing back and moaning almost screaming Sam’s name, as he comes hot into Sam’s hand. 

Sam moaned also as he saw Dean's released. It was almost to hot to watch. How Dean's cock was twitching in his hand as come was coming out of it. 

Dean's breathing was heavy as he slowly comes down from his orgasm. He moved his hand over his eyes tries to get his breathing to normal. His chest was rising and falling in quick movements. Shit that was really intense. 

After Dean’s breathing went to normal again, he’s satisfied and couldn’t hide the grin which was arriving on his lips. 

Sam was lying beside his brother and as Dean did it before, moving his come slicked finger to his mouth and licking it all off. Sam has to admit that it wasn't as gross as he thought it could be. No, Dean actually tastes really good. 

“And you liked it?” asked Sam and looked into Dean’s eyes. 

“Yeah, it was really good. Thank you, Sammy,” said Dean and smirked at his little brother. 

They lay beside each other in silence. Because neither of them wants to talk right now. But they knew one thing for sure that they were a little closer now than they were ever before.


End file.
